Valentine's Day Chocolate
by 9CatLives
Summary: Watanuki loves Valentine's day, or at least until he finds he's too late. Douwata.


**My first xxxHolic fanfic! Sorry if Watanuki is more docile (and therefore OOC) in this. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic**

* * *

Valentines day was a wonderful time of year where people can give chocolate to the ones they love. Especially Watanuki. He always felt like even gallons of chocolate wouldn't capture how much love he held for Himawari. She was just so cute! All week he had been imagining making every chocolate delights he knew, trying to pick out the best. He also had to take into account Yuko. He asked her to let him be a little late Friday. Of course, her compensation was that he had to make her Valentines day breakfast before going to school.

For two hours, the raven sent in the night to make the chocolate valentines. Watanuki even made a special lunch, with heart shaped rice, sweet carrots, cute sandwiches, etc. He didn't even mind having to stay over at Yuko's so he could make her breakfast. He made the lunches and chocolate desserts gleefully, and grabbed them from the refrigerator. He had made a special...promise in return for it's safety in the night.

The guy could barely control his joy to skipping and singing. Valentines was definitely the best.

The school day was long and boring. Learning, PE, no indication it was a holiday except for the ecstatic hush of whispers echoing in the hallways. The boys freely talked about who they wished to receive from or give to. Watanuki, to his greatest irritation, sensed multiple eyes wandering toward his precious Himawari. He knew better than anyone how cute and sweet she was, thus why he made her strawberry pudding with with thick milk chocolate sauce.

Lunch was better. The food suited Himawari's tastes and enjoyed every last bit of hers. To his utmost reluctance, he made one that suited Doumeki's palette just as well. It was more bitter, with some intricate foreign delicacies on the side. He seemed to enjoy it as well. Though their was some mix up in the beginning because both had purple wrapping, Watanuki was quick to switch their lunches.

Afternoon classes were just as boring as in the morning. Nothing especially remarkable. By the end of 9th period, Watanuki was twitching and fidgeting in impatience. Why couldn't the clock go faster? Yuko could probably do that, but Watanuki didn't really want to know how.

He watched as the seconds ticked by until the final bell. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG Everyone rushed out the door in even more haste than usual. Watanuki nearly dropped the valentines. Deciding it would be safer to wait, he watched as they all struggled to squeeze out the door for a few minutes. Eventually, the exit cleared and he got up. It hadn't registered, however, that every girl and boy were confessing and giving chocolates.

It took him ten minutes of wondering until he found Himawari in a third year classroom, even though they were only second years. Watanuki was about to call out to her when he realized there was another person. A third year male. He was charming, but in a more normal sort of way, with a sweet smile, dusted pink cheeks, kind eyes. Similar to Himawari. The only difference was the unruly short mousy locks. The pig-tailed girl stood there, smiling, looking completely content as the other tried to stutter out a confession and hand over his chocolates. They were in a slightly outstretched hand, in a heart-shaped box wrapped in pink with a white bow. Store bought, but good. Watanuki had seen them a fancy bakery's display window. High quality milk chocolate.

He felt happy for her. She was finally going to get a lover of her own. With a sad, even bitter, smile, he walked quietly away. His eyes stung and his soul felt a loss. Watanuki would no longer be able to retain their close friendship like they always had, him sharing his bento with her, being the only one to see her face light up in delight as she she tasted his newest creation. There was always Doumeki, who appeared, to his displeasure, more frequently his personal life and assisted him when Yuko requested.

Still, Watanuki held his pride. Couples were together everywhere, sharing chocolate, kissing, hugging, sharing secret looks with unsaid desires deep in their eyes. He needed to find a place alone. A lingering thought of Doumeki remained in his mind, and the thought struck him. The archery dojo. It should be abandoned. Watanuki's only hope was that the idiot himself wasn't there to mock him.

Luckily, there was was no trace of the brute. Sighing happily, he sank to the floor, leaning against the wall facing the targets. Salty tears streaked down his face, but no wails or sobs. Just that painful feeling of being lonesome once more. He had felt it for years after his parents died, and it was now returning with a vengeance. It attacked his heart, ripping it into little shreds and peeling the emotions painfully, leaving it bare and raw.

He merely grimaced, waiting for the sharpness of the invisible monster's claws to leave, with a dull ache remaining. Watanuki didn't know how long it would take. As it was just about to ease away, that person showed up.

"Doumeki," grumbled the raven, glaring at the other, who blankly stared in surprise. His body was rigid with shock. Watanuki didn't bother to wipe away the still wet tears. He just sat, limp and unmoving. The seer sighed, mentally preparing himself for any ridicule the other would throw at him.

He was even more surprised, as two strong arms wrapped around him. Pink dyed his cheeks as he weakly struggled to slip out of the other's grasp. "Watanuki. You really loved her, didn't you?" Doumeki's face rested on the other's shoulder, appearing comfortable. His hazel eyes searching the raven's icy blue orbs. "Yes, but nothing as deep as to lead to dating, or marriage," he answered, stopping his movements. Instead he relaxed, not minding for once Doumeki's presence. He even leaned into the other's warmth, grateful for the comfort of someone.

The other's body tensed momentarily, but soon subsided. They didn't speak or move for a while, not until the sun was nearly completely hidden, and the sky was growing purple. It was February, so it was only around 5, but that meant school had ended 2 hours ago. Yuko would be expecting him.

"Doumeki," he started, "I have to get to work."

"Watanuki~! I'm starving! Make dinner!" the witch demanded. Watanuki sighed, about to enter the shop, before remembering that Doumeki was still at his side. Apparently, so did Yuko. "Doumeki! I haven't seen you in so long!" she exclaimed, stepping out of the shop so he could see her. He watched her blankly, nodding slightly in greeting. Her wide smile turned devious as she looked to Watanuki.

"Have you delivered the compensation yet?" she asked. Maru and Moro snickered with Mokona behind them in the shop. Watanuki wondered if Doumeki could hear the trio briefly, trying to compose his blushing face. "...No," he answered reluctantly, sneaking glances to other. The shrine dweller looked at both of them with confusion in his eyes. "You also came double the amount of time promised, so you'll have to do something a little extra," Yuko purred, reentering her shop. She urged the others to leave the two alone, and left Watanuki and Doumeki standing there.

"Do you wish for many things?" the taller asked, curious of to the compensation as well as to what request. The raven sighed. "No, but today was special. I needed to make sure everything was well protected," he muttered, adding, "especially from the no-good mokona." Doumeki looked almost frustrated and Watanuki was a bit surprised. Gulping, he pawed through his large bag that held his food. After several moments, he found whatever it was he was searching for: a blue box.

It was small, fitting in Watanuki's hand perfectly, and there was a black ribbon and simple bow tied in the corner. His cheeks reddened, trying desperately to keep calm. "This is your valentine," he declared holding it out for the other. Doumeki just stared at the item, unmoving. It was similar to the instance before, in the dojo. "I had originally planned to casually slip it in during lunch, but Yuko made me do it formerly," the raven explained.

After nearly a minute later, Watanuki couldn't take it. "Idiot! Just take it! It's yours! I worked very hard to select one you should like and made sure it wasn't ruined. Don't you dare waste my efforts!" he shouted, thrusting his hand forward, into his chest.

With another moment of tongue tied-ness, Doumeki dumbly grasped the box, delicately, as if it were a dream that might shatter if he held on too strong. His lips soon stretched into a smile. "Don't look so happy. I know you got a mountain of chocolate stored somewhere," the raven grumbled. Deciding that now, when the other was so caught up in his wild fantasies and pleasures, was a good time to complete what he owed, Watanuki moved, albeit flushed to the ears.

He leaned forward, supporting himself on Doumeki's shoulder, whispering "Happy Valentines Day, you jerk," before closing the distance. Their lips locked, and the whole world seemed to stop. A kiss on that one Valentines day, when everything started.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Again, sorry if it was too OOC. This only one in a series of seven oneshots, so feel free to read those as well.**

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
